se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yasser Arafat/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Deng Xiaoping - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Yasser Arafat and Deng Xiaoping meet in 1981. (Photo: Xinhua). Yang Shangkun - Sin imagen.jpg| El dirigente palestino ofreció ayer una conferencia de prensa en Tokio antes de emprender viaje a Pekín, donde fue recibido con honores de jefe de Estado por el presidente Yang Shangkun. BOSCO ESTERUELAS. Tokio 5 OCT 1989 Jiang Zemin - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin, left, shakes hands with Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat. BBC Corea del Norte * Ver Kim Il-sung - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Public Domain Pic: Arafat & Kim II Sung Japón * Ver Akihito - Yasser Arafat.jpg| JAPAN: TOKYO: PALESTINIAN LEADER YASSER ARAFAT VISIT Tomiichi Murayama - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Tomiichi Murayama (R) and PLO leader Yasser Arafat shake hands during their meeting in Arafat's office in Gaza City 18 September. Murayama, on a visit to the autonomous Gaza Strip, renewed a pledge of 200 million USD in aid for the Palestinians over the next two years. Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Sin imagen.jpg| Tokio Efe El primer ministro de Japón, Ryutaro Hashimoto, prometió ayer al presidente de la Autoridad Nacional Palestina, Yasser Arafat, una ayuda de tres millones de dólares para la creación de empleo en los territorios autónomos de Cisjordania y Gaza. 13 de septiembre de 1996, 05:00 am Yoshirō Mori - Sin imagen.jpg| Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat, left, chats with Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori prior to their talks at the premier's official residence August 18, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan. Arafat arrived here August 17, 2000 for a two-day visit as part of a worldwide tour seeking support for his plan to declare a Palestinian state. Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Suharto - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Yasser Arafat, Ketua PLO Palestina, bertemu Pak Harto... Di forum GNB atau OKI ya...? @HMSoeharto1921 Jusuf Habibie - Sin imagen.jpg| This file photo dated 08 April 1999 shows then Indonesian President B.J. Habibie (L) greeting Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat at Jakarta's Halim Perdanakusumah military air base where the two leaders held some 30 minutes of closed talks during Arafat's brief stopover in Jakarta on his way to Vietnam and China. It was announced 11 November 2004 that Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat has died at a hospital in France at the age of 75 after a prolonged illness. Abdurrahman Wahid - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Gus Dur merupakan tokoh yang sadar articulando Palestina Bagi Indonesia. islami.co Asia del Sur India * Ver Indira Gandhi - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Yasser Arafat with Indira Gandhi. Flickr of Nisar Ahmed Channa Rajiv Gandhi - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Rajiv Gandhi with Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat. Rajiv Gandhi, like his mother Indira Gandhi, was a supporter of the Palestinian demands in relation with Israel. indiatoday.intoday.in P. V. Narasimha Rao - Sin imagen.jpg| On Official Visit In India On April 1, 1980, Yasser Arafat, The Head Of The Plo, Met With Indian Prime Minister Indira Gandhi (Right) And Narasimha P.V. Rao (Center), The Indian Minister Of Foreign Affairs, At The Palam Airport In New Delhi. H. D. Deve Gowda - Yasser Arafat.jpg| April 7, 1997: Prime Minister H.D. Deve Gowda with Palestine Liberation Organisation leader Yasser Arafat at Hyderabad House in New Delhi. Photo:PTI Inder Kumar Gujral - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Yasser Arafat being greeted by former PM Gujral in New Delhi. Photographs: Sunil Malhotra/Reuters Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Yasser Arafat.jpg| The Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee presenting a gift to the Palestinian Leader Mr. Yasser Arafat in New Delhi on April 10, 1999. Photo: Government of India Irán * Ver Akbar Hashemí Rafsanyaní - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Hashemi Rafsanjani junto con Yasser Arafat, el último líder del Movimiento de Liberación de Palestina. namehnews.ir Mohammad Khatami - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Iranian President Mohammad Khatami welcomes Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat to Tehran August 10, 2000. Arafat arrvied on a lightening visit to ask Khatami, who chairs the 55-member Organization of Islamic Conference, to convene a session to discuss a future Palestinian state. Reuters Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Isaac Rabin - Yasser Arafat.jpg| PRIME MINISTER YITZHAK RABIN MEETING IN CASABLANKA WITH PLO CHAIRMAN YASSER ARAFAT. National Photo Collection of Israel, Photography dept. Goverment Press Office Shimon Peres - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Palestine Liberation Organization leader Yasser Arafat and Shimon Peres, then Israel's foreign minister, shake hands in Davos, Switzerland, on January 29, 1994. While not as glamorous as the military heroes Moshe Dayan and Yitzhak Rabin, Peres and his accomplishments were every bit as important to the new state of Israel, Marc Schulman writes. REUTERS Ehud Barak - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Yasser Arafat's moves to make peace with Israel have angered Syria. BBC Ariel Sharon - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Ariel Sharon, who was Israel's foreign minister in 1998, negotiated with Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat at the Wye River Plantation, Md. They reached a limited agreement, but Sharon refused to shake hands with Arafat, his life-long rival. This is one of the few photos showing them together. Israel Government Press Office/AP Benjamín Netanyahu - Yasser Arafat.jpg| P.M. Netanyahu Shaking Hands with Palestinian Authority Chairman Arafat. Photo: MILNER MOSHE. Palestina * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Yasser Arafat.jpg| The Leaders of Palestine; Yasser Arafat and Mahmoud Abbas Siria * Ver Hafez al-Assad - Yasser Arafat.jpg| President Hafez al-Assad with Chairman of the Palestinian Liberation Organization Yasser Arafat in 1989. syrianhistory.com Bashar al-Assad - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat and President Bashar al-Assad. AP Turquía * Ver Kenan Evren - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Kenan Evren, 17 Ocak 1984'te Filistin Kurtuluş Örgütü Lideri Yaser Arafat ile görüşmüştü.businessht.com.tr Süleyman Demirel - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Suleyman Demirel, left, meeting the late Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat (EPA/TARIK TINAZAY) Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Arafat, 14 şubat 2001 yılında Ankarada Cumhurbaşkanı Ahmet Necdet Sezer ile görüşmüştü. CNN Fuentes Categoría:Yasser Arafat